


Back to back

by kaige68



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: It was like it had happened dozens of times.  Like it had been rehearsed.  Like they had been partners since childhood.





	Back to back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little bit for a weekend challenge at 1_million_words. The prompt I was given was "Your scenario is: Character B and Character A fighting together, back to back." Was there anywhere else to go except Mag7?

It was like it had happened dozens of times. Like it had been rehearsed. Like they had been partners since childhood.

He’d had friends from childhood, friends who at been at his side for more trouble than their fair share of trouble, friends he wouldn’t have trusted like he just did with this man.

There had been a small feeling of competition after. Small. But enjoyable. It left him with the feeling that he was fully alive, in a way that shooting and being shot at had never felt before. 

The odds had seemed stacked against them as most of them had snuck their way into town. He’d felt falsely brave as he stood out in the relative open waiting for the confrontation to get violent. But in what was less than a blink of an eye, when Sam Chisolm drew and fired, confidence flared within him. Confidence and trust.

Shot after shot. Bodies fell. He was aware of men falling around him, aware that the men he’d chosen to travel with were deadly accurate with bullets, knives, and hatchets. He didn’t fear for his own well being with all of that behind him. 

And then stepping to the middle of the street, the man at his back, the quick turns they both took before they stepped away. The complete faith and sureness. It was better than any other high he’d ever experienced. 

He couldn’t wait to feel it again. He wanted to be addicted.


End file.
